Races
This article is an introduction to all of the known sapient races native to the world. Coldbloods Most non-draconic reptilian or semi-reptilian beings are known as Coldbloods in the World. Lizardfolk Lizardfolk are perhaps the most commonly seen coldbloods in much the world. Although their greatest cities are hidden in the thick of the tropical jungles, many lizardfolk have taken to wandering the world outside of the verdant canopies under which they were born. Serpentfolk The Serpentfolk (as the Yuan-ti are known in this world) are an accursed race of serpent-human people that reside in the deepest, darkest jungles and swamps. Very little is known of these people, and many consider them to be a legend or myth. They have been at war with Lizardfolk since time immemorial. Their stoic and martial enemy, often aided by great heroes from elsewhere in the world, has succeeded time and time again in thwarting their nefarious plans. Skinks The Skinks are a completely homebrewed race. They resemble Chameleons, and are able to disguise themselves with ease by changing the coloration of their scales. They frequently ally with Lizardfolk, with whom they have established a society. Within this system, Skinks enjoy the substantial protection afforded by the strength and power of the Lizardfolk warrior caste. Besides supporting the armies of the Lizardfolk with skirmishing and reconnaissance duties -- for which their biology is ideal -- their toxin-covered darts and arrows can be devastating in the heat of battle. Nonetheless, Skinks form the lower caste of Lizardfolk society. They are often entrusted with farming, crafting, and many other such duties that Lizardfolk consider to be menial. Draconic Dragons Dragons, the so-called Elder Race, are thought to have been the first creatures to settle the World. Given immense power, insurmountable by the standards of mortals, Dragons once lorded over the younger races. However, Dragon sightings began to decline with the years, and now many think that they never existed in the first place. Dragonborn Dragonborn, also known as Dragon-blood, are humanoid beings of Draconic biology. Although their origin remains a mystery, they are accepted (albeit with some apprehension) throughout most of the world. Kobolds Kobolds are small and pathetic Draconic beings. Seldom found alone in the world, they live in tribes and warrens out of sight of larger beings. It is thought that Kobold scales take the coloration of their Dragon masters. Dwarves Dwarven society is one of the most peculiar (and most misunderstood) of the World. This is because their culture can be described as paradoxical and oxymoronic. While in some respects they are incredibly traditional -- refusing to embrace modern political and philosophical developments, for example -- they are extremely progressive in others -- leading the way in scientific theory and advancement. Hill Dwarves Hill Dwarves are often found at the boundaries of Dwarven Chiefdoms. They are mostly responsible for interacting with other states and races. Although smaller and less stoic than their mountainous siblings, they are equally intelligent and crafty. For this reason, they often comprise the majority of the Dwarves' artillery and ranged battalions, while their siblings take the front lines. Mountain Dwarves Mountain Dwarves, as the name implies, are found at a higher elevation than their kinsmen. They are known to be more reclusive, favoring mining, crafting, and fighting -- especially with Goblins -- over trade and politics. Stouter and sturdier than their hill siblings, they often form the front ranks of Dwarven formations. Elves Drow Drow, the mysterious and cunning rulers of the Underdark, are universally hated and distrusted in the surface. The enormous majority of the surface population will never see a Drow during their lifetime, although they will hear many myths and legends with the Dark Elves playing the role of the villain. Forest elves Forest elves are... High elves High Elves have a natural aptitude for magic, and are thus often found in the wizarding profession. Gnomes Gnomes are small and capricious humanoids with a penchant for wily and annoying pranks and adventures. Suffice it to say the are treated with suspicion. Halflings Halflings resemble small humans; although larger than gnomes, they remain diminutive. They are fond of the peace and tranquility of pastoral life, founding their residences away from the hustle-and-bustle of cities and towns. Humankind Humans Humans are one of the most common races in the world. One of the latest races to have emerged, humans have since gone on to acquire a leading role in the world. Mixed-race Half-elven Many humans, especially in Erideon, have intermarried with the native Elvish population. This has resulted in a sizeable population of Half-elves. Half-elves are able to engage with both humans and elves without any judgement, for which reason they are often found as diplomats and salesmen. Half-orc Humans and orcs can also produce half-orcs. Although tolerated in most states, half-orcs are still viewed with suspicion and distrust. This is, of course, because of their relationship with their orcoid parent. Half-dwarf Humans and dwarves can intermarry, but dwarven traits are recessive, for which reason Half-dwarves essentially appear as normal humans would -- albeit with a marginally shorter stature and a generous helping of facial hair (for a human). Dragonborn See above. Celestials and infernals Aasimar and Tieflings can also be found in the world. Their origins are unclear, and the subject of much scholarly debate. Orcoids Goblins Goblins have grown to be quite infamous throughout the world and Erideon. Although small, they are often wily and intelligent. Their contrivances rarely extend above the petty raid or ambuscade. Hobgoblins Hobgoblins are goblins' larger and more foul-tempered cousins. Although often mistaken for goblins, hobgoblins are larger, stronger, and more intelligent. Orcs Orcs are the largest and most dominant of the orcoids, often reaching towering heights and wandering the world in large tribes. They raid and pillage as they go, for which reason their movement can cause smaller migrations of townsfolk and civilians. For these reasons, they are universally feared and hated throughout the world, although some orcs -- such as many in the New Monarchy have integrated into 'proper' society. Potentially-sapient Rocs Category:Races